


L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim - Personnages

by Tacitamura



Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacitamura/pseuds/Tacitamura
Summary: Nous vous présentons ici le casting de notre histoire.C'est une sorte de trivia concernant les persos qui peuplent notre histoire afin de s'y retrouver dans tout ce monde !
Relationships: OFC / Ezarel, OFC/Nevra (past), OFC/OMC, Valkyon / Ykhar
Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722337





	1. Sylfe

**Sexe :** Féminin  
  
**Race :** Faelienne (aux dernières nouvelles)  
  
**Date de Naissance :** 20 Janvier 1995 = 33 Gorpün 1541  
  
**Age :** 19 ans à son arrivée au QG  
  
**Lieu de Naissance :** Fontainebleau en France  
  
**Familier :** "Truc" un Corko (elle en changera par la suite)  
  
**Famille :** Un père forgeron, Jocelyn, dans le monde des humains. Sa mère est décédée lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans.  
  
**Rôle :** Membre de la Garde  
  
**Garde :** Obsidienne  
  
**Classe :** Chante-Lames  
  
**Armes :** Longs Couteaux (le marteau d’entraînement lui sert comme poids pour se muscler)  
  
**Anecdotes :**  
  
• Jeune fille perdue, aussi bien dans sa tête que dans Eldarya. Elle est très sociable et possède un fort caractère. De nature gentille, elle n'hésite pas à venir en aide aux gens, mais n'aime pas qu'on la prenne pour une idiote. Ses premiers pas à Eel ont été plutôt maladroits, mais elle a su se corriger avec le temps. C'est l'héroïne de l'histoire.  
  
• Elle adore cuisiner, cela lui rappelle son papa. Tout comme son père, elle deviendra forgeron, tradition familiale exige. Elle perfectionnera ses techniques à la forge du QG. Sait manipuler les petites lames grâce à sa formation de forgeron. Elle est têtue, mais a bon fond.  
  
• Elle manque affreusement de confiance en elle et doute sans cesse de ses capacités. Elle a peur de mal faire et se reproche beaucoup de choses inutilement. Elle est gourmande et curieuse de tout. Lorsqu'elle veut réfléchir, elle va à la forge, les flammes du foyer l'aidant à organiser ses pensées.  



	2. Tacitamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici notre succube.

> [ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=16/37/tzfi.jpg)   
> 

  
**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Succube  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 36 Péritiün 1230  
  
 **Age :** 338 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Cité de Tertrebruine (royaume de Mas-Azaïs)  
  
 **Familier :** Chestok, appelée Desmodæ  
  
 **Famille :** Sa mère Licia, l’a laissée à l’âge de 10 ans pour retourner chez les humains où elle travaille comme Escort-girl à New-York. Elle n’a jamais rencontré son père, mais sait qu’il se nomme Laurent chez les humains et dirige une grande société automobile en Bavière.  
  
 **Rôle :** Lieutenant des Ombres, chef de l’escouade spéciale du monde des humains  
  
 **Garde :** Ombre  
  
 **Classe :** Traquenuit  
  
 **Armes :** Des couteaux cachés un peu partout (où ça, mystère quand on sait le peu de tissu qu’elle porte…) et ses capacités de succubes.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Terre à terre, elle n’apprécie guère les gens qui ne savent pas se rendre utiles. En revanche dès que quelqu’un prouve sa valeur elle est encline à l’aider.  
  
• Utilise un humour pince sans rire.  
  
• Passe le plus clair de son temps chez les humains pour diriger la compagnie qu’elle a créée comme couverture pour récupérer des denrées pour Eel. D’un monde humain à cent à l’heure à celui, plus lent d’Eldarya, la différence est flagrante et lorsqu’elle s’est retrouvée pour la première fois incapable de revenir sur Terre elle a failli devenir folle (et le QG avec…)  
  
• Étant un succube, elle ne dort pas. De ce fait elle a toujours besoin d’être occupée, autrement, si elle s’ennuie ferme, elle irait emmouscailler les autres et particulièrement Miiko.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis très fière de mon dessin !


	3. Alajéa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici notre sirène !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans notre univers nous avons décidé de reprendre des infos du jeu original et d'y intégrer nos HC.

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Sirène  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 28 Panémün 1539  
  
 **Age :** 29 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Cité d’Atlantis  
  
 **Familier :** un Kiampu quand elle était petite, mais depuis elle n’en a plus  
  
 **Famille :** On ne sait pas, elle est assez secrète sur sa vie d’avant.  
  
 **Rôle :** Membre de la Garde  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Collectionneuse d’Arcanes  
  
 **Armes :** Elle n’en a pas d’ordinaire. Mais toujours se méfier des petits couteaux...  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Alajéa est une sirène qui porte toujours une potion à sa ceinture pour garder ses jambes. De nature gentille, il semblerait qu'elle soit assez tête en l'air.  
  
• Elle apprécie énormément la compagnie des enfants et des familiers. Pour autant elle n’arrive pas à s’en occuper à long terme.  
  
• Très amie avec Sylfe, elle est taquine mais manque de confiance en elle lorsqu’il s’agit de ses propres missions.  
  
• On ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup dans la garde à cause de ses bêtises, ce qui la vexe quelque peu. Cependant, elle s'avère très douée pour récolter des objets utiles à la garde.  
  
• Elle a peur de l'eau pour des raisons qui sont un peu floues pour Sylfe.


	4. Argon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le papa de Chrome !

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Loup Garou  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 13 Diohün 1488  
  
 **Age :** 79 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Lycos  
  
 **Familier :** Un Cerbère nommé Styx  
  
 **Famille :** Sa femme Béryl et son fils Chrome  
  
 **Rôle :** Pisteur  
  
 **Garde :** Ombre  
  
 **Classe :** Traquenuit  
  
 **Armes :** Il se bat au corps à corps  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Père de Chrome, il était très apprécié au sein de la garde. C'était le meilleur pisteur de tout Eel.  
  
• Compagnon de beuverie de Soren, ce dernier s'amusant à raconter à qui mieux mieux comment le lycanthrope passait son temps à mordiller ses os étant enfant.  
  
• Ancien membre de la Garde Ombre, il s'est sacrifié pour protéger son fils lors de l'explosion du Cristal (3 Diohün 1567)


	5. Béryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matrone de la citadelle et maman de Chrome

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Loup Garou  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 5 Hyperbérétün 1493  
  
 **Age :** 75 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Phalène  
  
 **Familier :** Le Cerbère de son époux  
  
 **Famille :** Argon (décédé) et leur fils Chrome  
  
 **Rôle :** Gère les stocks de nourriture de la citadelle  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Mère de Chrome, la mort de son époux l'a peinée, mais elle continue sa vie, se souciant tout de même de son fils malgré son apparente indifférence. C'est une belle femme aux formes généreuses.  
  
• C'est une femme très discrète et peu présente, un peu sèche. Elle ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de son fils car ce n'est pas leur coutume. Aide Karuto en cuisine et gère tout ce qui a trait à la nourriture.  
  
• Elle s'est brouillée avec son fils.


	6. Brömen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un des enfants qui interagit avec Sylfe. C'est le neveu du vice capitaine de l'Obsidienne.

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Brownie Cerf  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 12 Diohün 1556  
  
 **Age :** 12 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Balenvia  
  
 **Familier :** Bériflore qu’il partage avec sa jumelle  
  
 **Famille :** Sa mère est morte lors de l’explosion du Cristal et son père a disparu peu après. Il ne lui reste que son oncle Lief, et sa jumelle Finiel  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
• C'est un jeune enfant assez turbulent mais gentil, qui admire énormément son oncle, et rêve de rejoindre la garde Obsidienne.  
  
• Frère jumeau de Finiel, il vit au refuge avec sa sœur.  
  
• Depuis la mort de sa mère, il est devenu très protecteur envers sa sœur, il prend à cœur son rôle "d'homme de la maison".


	7. Calysth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une harpie, coeur de l'infirmerie. Sans elle Eweleïn ne pourrait pas s'occuper aussi bien de tous les patients.

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Harpie  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 14 Loosün 1330  
  
 **Age :** 238 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village d’Ellolis  
  
 **Familier :** Spadel  
  
 **Famille :** Il ne lui reste qu’une mère âgée qui vit au Refuge.  
  
 **Rôle :** Chef herboriste  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Semeuse de Troubles  
  
 **Armes :** Gantelets de fer à ses serres  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Elle enseigne aux jeunes recrues Absynthe les bases de l'herboristerie et de l'alchimie.  
  
• Très tête en l'air, elle a tendance à oublier les choses qu'elle ne considère pas comme importantes. Elle est cependant très douée en ce qui concerne la reconnaissance des plantes et leurs utilisations. Elle seconde Eweleïn à l'infirmerie.  
  
• Elle trouve ses ailes peu pratiques en temps normal, alors elle prend des potions afin d'avoir des bras d'aspect humain. Il subsiste toutefois quelques plumes sur ses avant-bras.


	8. Chrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici notre jeune loup-garou

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Loup Garou  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 8 Xanthicün 1554  
  
 **Age :** 14 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Cité d’Eel  
  
 **Familier :** un Chestok, Schwarz  
  
 **Famille :** Son père (Argon) est décédé. Il ne lui reste plus que sa mère Béryl.  
  
 **Rôle :** Plus jeune membre de la Garde  
  
 **Garde :** Ombre  
  
 **Classe :** Traquenuit  
  
 **Armes :** Il se transforme et combat au corps à corps  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Plus jeune membre de la Garde d'Eel, il fait souvent les frais de son manque de maturité. Il reste néanmoins quelqu'un de fiable et prêt à vous aider, même s'il ne choisit pas toujours la solution la plus facile.  
  
• Le décès de son père l'a beaucoup marqué, le choix de la Garde Ombre n'est pas innocent : il souhaite suivre les pas de son père. Comme c'est encore un ado, il cherche la reconnaissance de Nevra.  
  
• Sa mère s'occupant très peu de lui, il est maladroit, ce serait Nevra qui le chaperonnerait, lui ayant accordé sa confiance. Est amoureux de Karenn.  



	9. Clématite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une des premières réfugiées juste après l'explosion du Cristal. C'est la maîtresse d'école.

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Brownie Souris  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 30 Xanthicün 1544  
  
 **Age :** 24 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village d’Ealdford (Forêt de Sirius, royaume de Mas-Azaïs)  
  
 **Familier :** Sabali   
  
**Famille :** Elle a perdu ses proches lors de l’attaque de son village qui l’a faite venir au Refuge.  
  
 **Rôle :** Institutrice  
  
 **Armes :** Même si elle n’aime pas la violence, elle sait se défendre quand c’est nécessaire avec la dague (une miséricorde) qu’elle porte à la ceinture.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Toujours souriante malgré les épreuves qu’elle a subi lors de l’attaque de son village, elle est d’une extrême patience pour s’occuper des jeunes enfants du Refuge.  
  
• C'est une jeune femme douce, un peu timide, qui adore les enfants. Elle s'occupe d'ailleurs de leur éducation dans la Garderie de la Cité, où l'on a regroupé les orphelins.  
  
• C'est une jeune institutrice, très cultivée, se montrant d'une patience d'ange avec les enfants. Elle adore enseigner. Elle s'occupe aussi bien des orphelins que des enfants des réfugiés. Elle travaille de concert avec les filles de Tharok.  
  
• Elle aime donner un coup de patte dès que possible à la bibliothèque.  
  
• Elle aime bien faire des couronnes de fleurs avec les enfants et Jamon.  
  
• Elle apprendra à parler à lire et à écrire à Jamon, dont elle est très proche.


	10. Cryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bugbear du coin

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Bugbear  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** inconnue  
  
 **Age :** inconnu  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** inconnu  
  
 **Familier :** inconnu   
  
**Famille :** Sa femme enceinte, ainsi que ses 2 enfants (un garçon et une fille)  
  
 **Rôle :** gardien de la Forêt de Sirius (pour le moment)  
  
 **Armes :** son gourdin  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Une créature à la voix caverneuse qui ressemble à un ours. Il dégage une aura importante.  
  
• Doté d’une grande force physique, c’est pourtant une créature pacifique.  
  
• Il est complètement gaga devant ses enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement dans notre histoire il n'apparaît pas. Mais comme c'était un perso de base présenté dans les premiers épisodes...


	11. Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vampire qui fait battre tous les coeurs.

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Vampire  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 23 Appelün 1526  
  
 **Age :** 42 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Doloris (Plaines du Crâne, royaume de Mörhn-Rok)  
  
 **Familier :** Gia, sa Minaloo.  
  
 **Famille :** Ses parents sont morts lors d’un pillage alors qu’il n’avait que 14 ans. Il a réussi à s’enfuir in extremis avec sa sœur de 10 ans dans les bras. Depuis ils ont parcouru un long chemin pour arriver jusqu’à Eel. De ce fait, il est extrêmement protecteur envers sa sœur.  
  
 **Rôle :** Garde du QG, il fait partie des guetteurs  
  
 **Garde :** Escouade de sécurité  
  
 **Armes :** Deux longues lames courbes et une panoplie de couteaux de jet.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• C'est le frère aîné de Karenn, avec qui il partage la même couleur d'yeux. Il est beau garçon, mais contrairement à Nevra, il n'aime pas du tout la vision qu'ont les Humains de son espèce. Il ne joue pas de son aura séduisante et de son charme. De ce point de vue, il est beaucoup plus terre à terre. C'est un excellent élément au sein de la garde, malgré son caractère léger.  
  
• Il a beau être l'aîné, il se comporte comme un gamin, ce qui lui vaut son surnom donné par Soren, très vite adopté par ses compagnons de l'escouade de sécurité où il fait figure de demi-portion, tout jeune vampire qu'il est. Cependant, tous ont reconnu ses capacités, car il peut se faufiler partout grâce à son gabarit et est très discret, c'est l'un des messagers de l'escouade.  
  
• Il est assez facile à vivre. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des premières personnes à s'inquiéter réellement de la condition de Sylfe au sein de la garde. Ils sympathisent rapidement, devenant de très bons amis par la suite. Au début il veillait sur elle car il obéissait aux ordres, mais il a fini par en faire une habitude. Il est très protecteur envers sa sœur et envers Sylfe.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement on ne s'attendait pas à tel retour sur Dun' qui avec le temps a pris beaucoup plus d'importance que prévu.


	12. Eweleïn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre chef d'infirmerie.

  
**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Elfe de Lune  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 28 Appelün 1440  
  
 **Age :** 128 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Châteaupluie  
  
 **Familier :** Lamulin  
  
 **Famille :** Un père qui vit à Châteaupluie  
  
 **Rôle :** Infirmière de la Garde  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Guérisseuse de maux  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Membre de la garde Absynthe, elle est l'infirmière principale de la garde d'Eel. Ses connaissances dans le domaine médical et en alchimie sont un grand atout pour ses confrères.  
  
• Jeune Elfe passionnée d'anatomie et de sciences. Est amoureuse de Lief.  
  
• N'aime pas les fastes de la cour, c'est pourquoi elle a cherché à s'en éloigner.  



	13. Ezarel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chef des Absynthes !

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Elfe sylvestre  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 13 Doesiün 1128  
  
 **Age :** 418 ans   
  
**Lieu de Naissance :** Cité de Falaronde  
  
 **Familier :** Sauron, un Draflayel  
  
 **Famille :** Il n’aime pas trop en parler parce qu’il est brouillé avec eux. Néanmoins son père Eron, sa mère Iris et son frère aîné Asahi (issu de la première union de son père avec Ada) vivent toujours à Falaronde. Son autre grand frère, Dramelin est parti à Châteaupluie et est capitaine de la division de cavalerie elfique de protection de la capitale.  
  
 **Rôle :** Chef des Absynthes  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Incantateur de Catastrophes  
  
 **Armes :** Ses potions et sa langue acérée. Au besoin il sait se battre au corps à corps avec des poignards.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Ezarel est un elfe poli et calme au premier abord, il dirige la Garde Absynthe. Il maîtrise l'alchimie comme personne, et l'utilise beaucoup sur les autres. Très gourmand, on peut tenter de l'acheter avec du miel ou des choses sucrées, même si cela ne marche pas forcément.  
  
• Sous ses dessous d'elfe facétieux, se cache un homme peu à l'aise en compagnie d'autrui. Il se cache dans son labo, où il échappe aux tumultes de la garde.  
  
• Il est assez caustique et a un humour douteux. Pour autant ceux qu’il aime peuvent s’assurer de son indéfectible loyauté.  



	14. Finiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre enfant retrouvée avec les refugiés. La soeur jumelle de Brömen

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Brownie Cerf  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 12 Diohün 1556  
  
 **Age :** 12 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Balenvia  
  
 **Familier :** Bériflore  
  
 **Famille :** Il ne lui reste plus que son oncle Lief et son jumeau, Brömen.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• D'un tempérament posé et un peu rêveur, Finiel a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la disparition de ses parents. Elle est très timide, fuyant se cacher derrière son oncle ou son frère, et si aucun des deux n'est présent, elle se sauve.  
  
• Ses cheveux sont châtains parsemés de quelques mèches plus claires, semblables aux couleurs des tâches de faons. Celles de son frère ayant disparu en grande partie, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi les siennes persistent. Elle a aussi des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage.  
  
• C'est Lief qui leur a offert le Bériflore qu'il avait capturé en forêt. C'est une présence rassurante pour la petite Brownie.


	15. Jamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ogre du coin.

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Ogre  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** inconnue  
  
 **Age :** inconnu  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** inconnu  
  
 **Familier :** Libleunette  
  
 **Famille :** inconnue  
  
 **Rôle :** Chef de l’escouade de sécurité, bras droit de Miiko  
  
 **Garde :** Escouade de sécurité  
  
 **Armes :** Sa hallebarde  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• C'est le bras droit de Miiko au sein de la Garde d'Eel qui veille surtout à sa protection. Malgré son air ronchon, il est très gentil et ne ferait jamais de mal à plus faible que lui.  
  
• Il ne mange pas de viande, contrairement à ce que sa nature lui dicterait.  
  
• Très sensible, ce gros dur au cœur tendre est un vrai marshmallow à l’intérieur.  



	16. Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une Werebeast très stricte.

**Sexe :** Féminin  
  
 **Race :** Werebeast guépard  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 18 Artémisiün 1510  
  
 **Age :** 58 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Cité de Cusigoia (Steppes Hurlantes, territoire de Daes)  
  
 **Familier :** Vulpès  
  
 **Famille :** Elle est peu bavarde à son propre sujet donc on ignore si elle a encore des parents vivants.  
  
 **Rôle :** Lieutenant de l’Escouade de Sécurité  
  
 **Garde :** Escouade de sécurité  
  
 **Armes :** Sa lance et un long cimeterre si elle doit se battre en combat rapproché. Mais le plus souvent elle se jette dans la mêlée et utilise ses crocs et ses griffes.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• C'est une jeune femme très stricte, fière de faire partie de l'escouade. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.  
  
• Est en couple avec la jeune Werebeast Ocelot qui travaille en cuisine.


	17. Karenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vampirette rose !

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Vampire  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 10 Artémisiün 1530  
  
 **Age :** 38 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Doloris  
  
 **Familier :** Jipinku  
  
 **Famille :** Ses parents sont morts lors d’un pillage. Un grand frère protecteur, Duncan, qui adore l’asticoter.  
  
 **Rôle :** Membre de la Garde  
  
 **Garde :** Ombre  
  
 **Classe :** Cantatrice du Crépuscule  
  
 **Armes :** ses crocs, une fronde, une main-gauche trident.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Très appréciée au sein de la Garde d'Eel, cette jeune vampire au fort caractère a le chic pour s'embarquer dans des histoires pas possibles. Heureusement pour elle, elle trouve toujours une parade pour s'en sortir.  
  
• Elle déteste la saleté et refuse toute mission qu’elle considère salissante.  
  
• Musicienne de talent, elle accompagne souvent Soren et Syliale lorsqu'ils jouent. Elle joue d'un instrument qui ressemble à un Shamisen.  
  
• Elle déteste les plats avec de l'ail, elle trouve que ça donne mauvaise haleine.  



	18. Karuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre cuisinier grognon

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Faune  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 15 Artémisiün 1522   
  
**Age :** 46 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Ingford  
  
 **Familier :** Un Pimpel femelle  
  
 **Famille :** il se tait à ce sujet donc on ne sait rien  
  
 **Rôle :** Cuisinier de la Garde   
  
**Anecdotes :**  
  
• Cuisinier en chef de la Garde d'Eel, il est surtout connu pour son caractère explosif et ses gruaux.  
  
• Mettra longtemps avant de demander quelques conseils culinaires à Sylfe. Il est un peu de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.  
  
• Est complètement gaga de sa pimpel.


	19. Keroshane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bibliothécaire de la citadelle

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Brownie Licorne  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 36 Loosün 1541  
  
 **Age :** 27 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Lionande  
  
 **Familier :** Séryphon  
  
 **Famille :** Une petite sœur de 16 ans. Sa compagne Yvelnis.  
  
 **Rôle :** Archiviste  
  
 **Garde :** Étincelante  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Keroshane, ou tout simplement "Kero" fait partie de la Garde Etincelante et s'occupe essentiellement de la Bibliothèque. C'est un peu la "bonne poire" des haut gradés, et il se fait souvent taper sur les doigts !  
  
• Excellent tacticien  
  
• Est un fétichiste des jambes. Sort avec Yvelnis.


	20. Khali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une centaure sympathique qui travaille à la forge !

  
**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Centaure  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 28 Xanthicün 1470  
  
 **Age :** 98 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Cité d’Eel  
  
 **Familier :** Valuret mâle  
  
 **Famille :** Ses parents sont tous les deux décédés. Elle a 4 frères aînés qui habitent à Haham ou avec les nomades des Steppes Hurlantes.  
  
 **Rôle :** Joaillière  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Enchanteuse de Lames  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• C'est une jeune fille assez discrète à la chevelure dorée, très grande. Elle est serviable et polie, mais d'un naturel réservé. Elle est pacifiste et a horreur des combats. Elle a préféré rejoindre les Absynthe pour laisser exprimer son côté artistique sur les lames.  
  
• L'absence de son père lui pèse beaucoup et c'est un sujet sensible. Elle s'entend très bien avec Yvelnis, avec qui elle travaille de concert dans la conception d'armes, elle se montre d'ailleurs très douée dans ce domaine.  
  
• Elle avait l'intention d'offrir la meilleure lame qu'elle n'ait jamais faite à son père, malheureusement, celui-ci décéda avant qu'elle ne l'ait finie. C'est une œuvre inachevée qui reste dans un coin de sa chambre à prendre la poussière.  



	21. Leiftan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici notre blondinet !

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Nâga  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 15 Gorpün 1280  
  
 **Age :** 288 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Cité de Tertrebruine  
  
 **Familier :** Amaya, un Panalulu femelle  
  
 **Famille :** Ses parents sont vivants et habitent toujours à Tertrebruine avec ses quatorze petites sœurs et son petit frère de 138 ans (qu’il n’a jamais connu vu qu’il est parti avant sa naissance).  
  
 **Rôle :** Diplomate  
  
 **Garde :** Étincelante  
  
 **Armes :** Flèches et dagues empoisonnées.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Leiftan est un garçon au tempérament très posé. Il s'occupe de l'ensemble de la Garde d'Eel aux cotés de Miiko. Très à l'écoute, il ne s'énerve presque pas et évite de juger qui que ce soit. Dû à son rôle au sein de la garde, on le croise assez rarement.  
  
• Prend des potions qui lui permettent de garder ses jambes. Malgré son calme habituel, il peut se montrer très persistant et casse-pied, voire insupportable. Aime les points chauds et déteste l'hiver, se montrant exécrable lorsqu'il a froid.  
  
• Il a fui ses sœurs à 120 ans, ne les supportant plus. Malheureusement pour lui, il a récupéré l’admiration collante des sœurs gorgones du QG… De ce fait il met un point d’orgue à travailler seul.  
  
• Il craque un peu pour Miiko, mais doit sans cesse rejeter les avances des Gorgones de la garde Ombre ainsi que celles de Desdémonne. Son hobby est la cartographie, il s'absente souvent pour mettre à jour les tracés et les cartes du monde d'Eldarya.  
  
• Cartographe à ses heures perdues, il aime s’isoler dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver un peu de calme.


	22. Lief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vice capitaine des Obsidiennes

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Brownie Cerf  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 35 Péritiün 1533  
  
 **Age :** 32 ans   
  
**Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Balenvia  
  
 **Familier :** Crowmero mâle  
  
 **Famille :** Les enfants de sa sœur décédée, Brömen et Finiel  
  
 **Rôle :** Vice Capitaine des Obsidiennes  
  
 **Garde :** Obsidienne  
  
 **Classe :** Brise-lames  
  
 **Armes :** Archer hors pair, il se fait battre de peu par Leiftan.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Brownie très sûr de lui et compétent, très apprécié par ses confrères Obsidiennes, c'est un homme au charisme imposant  
  
• Peut se montrer parfois impétueux et grossier, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Est amoureux d'Eweleïn.  
  
• Il est fier de nature, mais s'avère être le plus courtois des hommes lorsqu'il s'agit d'Eweleïn.  



	23. Mery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cet adorable pot de colle.

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Brownie Bouc  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 4 Xanthicün 1560  
  
 **Age :** 8 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** le village de Quercus  
  
 **Familier :** Crylasm, appelé Truc comme celui de Sylfe   
  
**Famille :** Sa mère, Nery. Son père est mort à cause de manque de Maanas dû à l’explosion du Cristal.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Mery est un jeune garçon qui séjourne dans le Refuge d'Eel. Curieux et sociable, il n'en a pas moins un fort caractère et boude facilement. Il est aussi très sensible et pleure pour rien, il reste un enfant après tout.  
  
• Il apprécie énormément Sylfe, qu'il considère un peu comme sa grande sœur.


	24. Miiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chef de la garde !

**Sexe :** Féminin  
  
**Race :** Kitsune  
  
**Date de Naissance :** 18 Gorpün 1240  
  
**Age :** 328 ans  
  
**Lieu de Naissance :** Atelocynus, la capitale des Kitsune sur les Terres d’Opale  
  
**Familier :** Alcopafel  
  
**Famille :** Benjamine d’une fratrie de six frères et sœurs, elle fait la fierté de ses parents très ambitieux (chacun des enfants occupe un poste important, mais elle occupe le poste le plus prestigieux).  
  
  
**Rôle :** Chef des Etincelantes  
  
**Garde :** Étincelante  
  
  
**Armes :** Magie de feu.  
  
**Anecdotes :**  
  
• Miiko est une Kitsune autoritaire. Elle est à la tête de la Garde d'Eel et dirige la Garde Étincelante d'une main de fer. Elle arrive à déceler le potentiel des personnes le plus souvent rejetées par leur société, et n'hésite jamais à donner une seconde chance, même si elle préfèrerait se couper une jambe plutôt que de l'admettre.  
  
• Était très attachée à Vorn, qu'elle considérait comme son oncle. Parfois son comportement rappelle celui du centaure.  
  
• Elle était très fière lorsqu'elle obtint sa première queue, le rappelant sans cesse, c'est son côté un peu peste. Elle ne s'entend pas vraiment avec Khali.  
  
• Sa famille vit à la capitale de Lank-Sha, Hugin et fait partie de la garde de l'empereur.  



	25. Nery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La maman de Mery

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Brownie Bouc  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 18 Dystrün 1532  
  
 **Age :** 36 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** village de Quercus  
  
 **Familier :** aucun  
  
 **Famille :** Un époux décédé et son fils Mery  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Mère de Mery, veuve. C'est une brave femme, un peu dépassée par les évènements.  
  
• La mort de son époux l'a grandement perturbée, et elle a tendance à se déconnecter de la réalité, ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne se rend pas compte des changements de son fils.  
  
• Lors de ces absences, elle perd souvent son fils.


	26. Nevra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vampire séducteur, chef des Ombres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De son nom complet Nevra Augustus Franklin

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Vampire  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 25 Loosün 1203  
  
 **Age :** 365 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Crimson Peak  
  
 **Familier :** Vulpès  
  
 **Famille :** Sa mère, Artémis, qui voyage beaucoup, aux dernières nouvelles elle tenait une auberge à Himlione, _Le Tonneau des Gobelins_. Personne ne sait ce qu’il est advenu de son père, il est peut être mort ou les doigts de pieds en éventail dans les Caraïbes (probablement les deux).  
  
 **Rôle :** Chef des Ombres  
  
 **Garde :** Ombre  
  
 **Classe :** Lame Obscure  
  
 **Armes :** Ses crocs et ses couteaux  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Nevra dirige la Garde de l'Ombre. C'est un homme à l'égo surdimensionné qui aime beaucoup la compagnie des filles. C'est l'un des rares membres de la garde à prendre le classement "à cœur" et tient à ce que la sienne soit en tête tous les mois.  
  
• Il s’est extrêmement attaché à Tacitamura et comprend difficilement qu’elle se soit détournée de lui.  
  
• Il a un goût très prononcé pour le voyage et adore la mer. Avant d’arriver à Eel, il était pirate.


	27. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une archiviste au passé bien fourni !

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Dullahan  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 31 Doesiün 902  
  
 **Age :** 666 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Chimeris  
  
 **Familier :** Sgarkellogy nommée Vorpalyne  
  
 **Famille :** Valkyon, son fils adoptif  
  
 **Rôle :** Historienne chroniqueuse, ancienne Chef des Obsidiennes  
  
 **Garde :** Étincelante  
  
 **Classe :** ancienne Fauche-Cœurs  
  
 **Armes :** Sa faux et ses couteaux en corne.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
• Malgré son grand âge, Raven a l'apparence d'une jeune femme envoûtante. Ancienne Capitaine de la Garde Obsidienne, elle a cédé sa place à Vorn, son vice-capitaine.  
  
• Elle est parfois un peu gâteuse et très malicieuse. Elle fait pourtant preuve d'une très grande sagesse lorsque le moment l'exige, c'est une très bonne analyste et tacticienne. Valkyon la respecte beaucoup au vu de son rang, mais aussi car elle le guide dans son rôle de chef de garde.  
  
• Elle fume la pipe, une longue pipe en bois offerte par Soren. Elle pose souvent sa tête sur un coin du bureau lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Elle est la mère adoptive de Valkyon, et elle est très fière de l'homme qu'il est devenu.  



	28. Shynrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice capitaine des Ombres

> **Sexe :** Féminin
> 
> **Race :** Cat Sidhe
> 
> **Date de Naissance :** 17 Artémisiün 1389
> 
> **Age :** 179 ans
> 
> **Lieu de Naissance :** le port de Blaaksade
> 
> **Familier :** Maülix
> 
> **Famille :** Son époux et ses deux fils en bas âge (Timon et Jim)
> 
> **Rôle :** Vice Capitaine des Ombres, spécialiste des runes
> 
> **Garde :** Ombre
> 
> **Classe :** Fascinatrice du Crépuscule
> 
> **Armes :** Longues aiguilles qu’elle projette sur ses adversaires. Magie physique.
> 
> **Anecdotes :**
> 
> • C'est une sorcière assez jolie qui aime la compagnie des familiers. Elle aime créer des potions à tout va.
> 
> • Elle manipule les flacons avec ses cheveux, sorte de paires de bras supplémentaires.
> 
> • Elle s’énerve souvent du comportement laxiste de son Chef et est souvent à sa recherche lorsque celui-ci cherche à délaisser son boulot.


	29. Soren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bout en train de la garde

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Ahkiyyini  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** inconnue  
  
 **Age :** inconnu mais probablement plus du millénaire  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** inconnu  
  
 **Familier :** Rawist appelé Marty  
  
 **Famille :** il a perdu la mémoire d’avant sa malédiction et est donc incapable de s’en souvenir. De toute façon il y a de fortes chances qu’ils soient désormais tous morts  
  
 **Rôle :** Membre de la Garde  
  
 **Garde :** Ombre  
  
 **Classe :** Barde du Crépuscule  
  
 **Armes :** Une longue épée en corne constituée de plusieurs unités autonomes  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Squelette marqué par des motifs tribaux. Probablement détaché du Royaume de Mörhn-Rok pour venir soutenir la garde.  
  
• Bout en train de la garde, c'est un personnage facétieux. De par sa nature il adore la musique, qu'il joue avec ses os. Blagueur invétéré, il apprécie énormément la compagnie de la Dullahan. Il cache néanmoins un passé trouble.  
  
• Il donne des petits surnoms à tout le monde, et adore raconter des anecdotes plus ou moins embarrassantes sur les membres de la garde.  



	30. Syliale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une aide infirmière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prononcer "Lunedin"

**Sexe :** Féminin  
  
 **Race :** Lündaim  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 3 Diohün 1486  
  
 **Age :** 82 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Ciethy  
  
 **Familier :** Dalafa nocturne  
  
 **Famille :** Elle n’en a plus  
  
 **Rôle :** Assistante d’Eweleïn  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Guérisseuse de Maux  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Jolie Lündaim, elle se montre amicale et compréhensive envers ses patients, tout en restant professionnelle. Ses connaissances en alchimie et herboristerie sont d'une grande aide pour Eweleïn.  
  
• Elle adore jouer de la musique au clair de Lune, un peu une coutume de son espèce. Elle joue du violon en accompagnement avec Soren et Karenn.  
  
• Sa devise "la musique adoucit les mœurs".  
  
• C’est la sage femme du QG.  



	31. Valerya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le globe-trotteur qui amène plein d'info et de croquis !

**Sexe :** Féminin  
  
 **Race :** Bakeneko  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 22 Xanthicün 1351  
  
 **Age :** 217 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Caméo (Terres d’Ambre, Archipel de Lank-Sha)  
  
 **Familier :** Maülix  
  
 **Rôle :** Globetrotteur  
  
 **Armes :** Son bâton de marche qui lui sert à tout.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Très ouverte d’esprit et très joviale, cette jeune femme (selon les critères de son espèce) est extrêmement curieuse. Elle s’est prise de passion dans la découverte des différents lieux d’Eldarya et voyage sans cesse pour découvrir les merveilles cachées de ces lieux. Elle dessine tous les paysages qu’elle voit.  
  
• Elle vit au jour le jour, s’arrêtant juste pour se reposer et gagner un peu d’argent en faisant de menus travaux là où elle va.  
  
• Elle s’est arrêtée une fois à Eel, il y a 13 ans où elle a fait forte impression sur un certain jeune homme (que nous ne citerons pas tant qu’il ne se sent pas prêt à se confier).


	32. Valkyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef des Obsidiennes

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Faelien  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** inconnue, retrouvé un 8 Appelün  
  
 **Age :** a priori 27 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** inconnu mais a été trouvé dans les Ruines de Gunarak par Vorn lors d’une mission  
  
 **Familier :** Une Musarose nommée Floppy  
  
 **Famille : Inconnue, mais a été adopté par Raven**  
  
 **Rôle :** Chef des Obsidiennes  
  
 **Garde :** Obsidienne  
  
 **Classe :** Assaillant d’Acier  
  
 **Armes :** Haches, couteaux.  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Chef de la Garde Obsidienne, Valkyon ne parle pas beaucoup et ne donne son avis que lorsqu'il juge qu'il peut être utile, ce qui déstabilise beaucoup les personnes qui essaient de lui parler. C'est toutefois une force tranquille au grand cœur.  
  
• Enfant sauvage recueilli lors d'une expédition menée par Vorn. Raven l'a élevé, d'où leurs liens très forts. On ignore ses origines, mais il aime beaucoup aller à la forge où il fait chaud. Sur ses omoplates, on peut noter la présence d'écailles.  
  
• Enfant, il donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à Raven, l'heure du bain était un vrai calvaire, la légende voudrait qu'il se soit sauvé à toutes jambes jusqu'à la forge où il aurait sauté dans les flammes. Raven l'aurait retrouvé endormi dans le foyer.  



	33. Vorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancien capitaine des Obsidiennes

**Sexe :** Masculin  
  
 **Race :** Centaure  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 24 Artémisiün 1214  
  
 **Age :** 353 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** quelque part dans les Steppes Hurlantes  
  
 **Familier :** Séryphon  
  
 **Famille :** Sa femme décédé alors que Khali avait 16 ans. Ses 4 fils, aujourd’hui retournés dans les Steppes Hurlantes.  
  
 **Rôle :** Ancien Chef des Obsidiennes  
  
 **Garde :** Obsidienne  
  
 **Classe :** Chante-Lames  
  
 **Armes :** 2 épées type claymore  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Ancien chef de la Garde Obsidienne, c'est un homme droit et fier, un peu bourru. Excellent combattant, il prend soin de ses hommes.  
  
• D'un naturel gentil avec les enfants, il les laisse grimper sur son dos pour les promener. Son imposante carrure en décourageait plus d'un, mais au fond, il était très sociable. Est mort lors de l'explosion du Cristal.  
  
• Il avait un faible pour Miiko qui était comme sa petite protégée, qu'il a formée aux techniques de combats. Compagnon de beuverie de Soren.  



	34. Vinny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice capitaine des Absynthes

**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Lamia  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 32 Panémün 1116  
  
 **Age :** 452 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Les Marécages de la Sorcière  
  
 **Familier :** Poulpatata des profondeurs  
  
 **Famille :** Elle n’en parle pas  
  
 **Rôle :** Vice Capitaine des Absynthes  
  
 **Garde :** Absynthe  
  
 **Classe :** Marionnettiste  
  
 **Armes :** Poisons et lames empoisonnées  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Elle est plutôt du genre taiseuse et méfiante. On ne la connaît pas très bien à cause de son caractère.  
  
• Elle est froide et distante avec les gens, elle n'apprécie Ezarel que quand celui-ci se tait.  
  
• Elle aurait tendance à aimer les endroits humides et les marais.  



	35. Ykhar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre pauvre lapine stressée

**Sexe :** Féminin  
  
 **Race :** Brownie Lapin  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 1 Appelün 1542  
  
 **Age :** 262 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Village de Succin  
  
 **Familier :** Corko  
  
 **Famille :** Sa mère restée à Succin, avec qui elle ne s’entend pas bien  
  
 **Rôle :** Messager et aide pour faire les rapports.  
  
 **Garde :** Étincelante  
  
 **Classe :** ancienne Marcheuse de Vent (Obsidienne)  
  
 **Armes :** Archère  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Petite Brownie de la Garde Etincelante, Ykhar est très sujette à des crises de panique, bien souvent pour des raisons... futiles. Ne soyez pas étonnée de ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'elle vous dit, elle utilise un langage étrange et des expressions qu'elle seule peut comprendre.  
  
• Elle connaît 7-8 langues et de nombreux dialectes. Elle a beaucoup voyagé avant d’arriver à Eel qu’elle considère désormais comme son foyer. Elle se battra crocs et griffes dehors contre tous ceux qui menaceraient sa nouvelle famille.  
  
• De manière générale, elle s'entend très bien avec tout le monde. Elle a quitté la garde Obsidienne malgré ses bonnes aptitudes au combat. Elle serait trop sujette à ses crises en combat réel et donc inefficace voire dangereuse pour le reste de l'unité, cependant elle fait des merveilles dans son nouveau poste au sein de la garde Etincelante.  
  
• Elle aurait un faible pour Valkyon, mais se tient à l'écart car elle pense que c'est à sens unique.  



	36. Yvelnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une surprenante amie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un fanart de notre OC qui nous a été offert ! Merci beaucoup à l'artiste !

> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=16/39/zi1f.png)  
> 

  
  
**Sexe :** Féminin   
  
**Race :** Rachnéra  
  
 **Date de Naissance :** 14 Hyperbérétün 1374  
  
 **Age :** 194 ans  
  
 **Lieu de Naissance :** Labyrinthe de Galeah  
  
 **Familier :** Valuret femelle  
  
 **Famille :** A quitté sa famille depuis longtemps et ne veut pas en entendre parler.  
  
 **Rôle :** Forgeron  
  
 **Garde :** Obsidienne  
  
 **Classe :** Brise Lames  
  
 **Armes :** Son corps en lui même est un redoutable avantage sans compter ses doigtiers recouverts de poison au besoin  
  
 **Anecdotes :**  
  
• Rachnéra très timide, mais combattante aguerrie, elle peut paraître très effrayante à cause de son corps d'araignée, mais n'en reste pas moins une femme fatale. Elle est très douce.  
  
• Elle est réservée car elle sait que son corps en effraie plus d'un. Elle est très compétente et ses fils sont très utiles en armurerie car d'une très grande résistance. Ainsi, elle a conçu une cotte de maille pour toute la garde.  
  
• Elle adore les enfants. C'est une fille très méticuleuse et ordonnée, elle passe le plus clair de son temps à la forge. De nature très enjouée quand elle est en confiance, elle joue les séductrices pour s'amuser. Soren la surnomme "Poison Yvi". Déteste les Spadels. Ne tient pas l'alcool. Compagne de Kero.  
  
• Elle a rompu tous ses liens avec ses proches avant d'errer sur les Terres d'Eel. Avant son admission au sein de la garde, elle aurait fait du vilain lors de sa première apparition près du QG et aurait blessé quelques gardes en se défendant. Vorn le lui rappelle sans cesse pour la taquiner. Sa nouvelle famille est celle qu'elle s'est trouvée au QG.  
  
• Elle possède différentes formes de doigtiers, qu'elle change en fonction des ses besoins, ceux pour "tricoter" comme dirait Tharok et ceux pour combattre. Lorsqu'elle a fini la journée elle les retire.

**Author's Note:**

> Lorsque j'aurais compris comment cela marche, vous aurez le droit à quelques illus !


End file.
